Life Before Hell
by KR-FAN3214
Summary: "Only kindness what keeps evil apart" Fearing a life of emptiness. He moves on to the world discovering life isn't all black and White. Facing horrors till the end but given nothing from the start. Only the will of oneself could tie the heart completely. AU-Harem-Incest-Lemons-UzumakiCentric-
1. Chapter 1

**With a vodka and coffee by my table! Let's get this story going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Since the time of the Shodaime Hokage, the world went into an era of peace and prosperity. Undisputed rival clans like the Uchiha to Hyuuga, Uzumaki to Senju from all across the nations erased all past burdens and formed the village known as Konoha. Then others follow their ideals as well. Peace was a dream of hope and free of despair. Freedom was a benefit rather than an opportunity. One thing led to another. Then several years, Suna lost 85% of its vital resources after a destructive Sandstorm swept across the entire country creating sand castles along its path. Millions of lives were lost, food was scare, and an unknown diseases which could survive despite the intense heat. Millions lived below the poverty line and their desperate attempt for survival began.<p>

Tensions ran extremely high as crime rates blew up the charts signifying an unpleasant beginning. Bandits raided food storages to professional mercenaries sabotaging supply lines. The next thing they knew, everyone turn against each other and families torn apart. They started blaming other villages in the Sand Country of who might be responsible in the creation of the Ancient SandStorm considering only one powerful being could create a destruction of that magnitude, The One Tailed Tanuki. Then again it was captured and Suna claimed it had not create any techniques upon its captive. However, conspiracies theories and historians claimed there was a forbidden technique that was able to create such catastrophism but its legendary name was lost centuries ago. What was peculiar was that the Storm Wall came from the South but villages including Konoha denied the claim as they have none capable of such elemental power.

Not even half a year after the near end the Country began to tear itself apart placing borders onto the map putting Sunagakure right in the centre. The divided countries raised their own independence successfully and defied the Sand Daimo even going as far as to demolish all figurines of him. Ironically, he did not even bother or bat an eye after the Sandstorm hits. Tensions never subsided since then. Leaders found ways to manage their food reserves, population management. The barren land turned into tombs for the dead in a span of only three months.

Given in to be seen as weak for the good of his people, The Kazekage personally requested immediate aid from Konoha after multiple food and water supply lines got cut off as they had no men to spare. Suna's not so friendly neighbours created names for themselves and began to strike terror on the people by invading the villages along Suna's border. Suna was at war with her neighbours and her territory became increasingly smaller with each passing month. Konoha was delaying its arrival questionably long with every requests came from the Kazekage. Then one announcement changed the world completely: The First Hokage Assassinated! The world was on uproar and mass hysteria occurred causing everyone to close their doors which gave an open window for others to strike as an opportunity. Completely dumbfounded that the Legendary Shinobi of the Era who took down Madara Uchiha found dead with a Kunai stabbed to his heart. Tobirama Senju took the throne afterward and Suna continued to send requests after losing 3/5 of its territory. The Kazekage died with his honour buried in the sands of time and a new leader emerged.

The Fire Nation responds.

A propaganda campaign was launched with the help of the media and the recruit centre became full and people rushing in.

High level Jounins to ANBU operatives established base camps on Suna's land and the attacks slowed down. It took only 3 years when Suna finally regained most of its claimed territory restoring the land to stability with the aid of The Fire Nation's economy but the war did not end there. The death toll suffered from all sides was 7 million excluding the catastrophic event. Konoha demanded a favour in return…The One Tailed Beast: Ichibi. The New Kazekage immediately refused but Tobirama threatened they will mobilise the troops out of the country leaving Suna completely vulnerable to attacks. He was reluctant.

Now the question is: How Suna's neighbours was able to obtain so much resources and techniques at such a short time?

A little girl's hand was raised up.

"Because the Rock and Cloud were supplying vast amount due to extremely high rate of demands."

A scar-faced man nodded. "That's right Narumi-hime. Since Sand Country is simply a barren land, they needed to find resources elsewhere without confrontation. Rock and Cloud had almost unlimited supplies of mountains and manpower. They simply benefit from it and harvest to boost up their economy to recover from their last war."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz…"

"-War is profit my students as it will either help your country or destroy theirs."

Another hand is raised. "But Sensei. Did Suna negotiate by giving Konoha their Tailed Beast?"

He shrugged. "It was declassified information so whether or not it was transferred here, we will never know. Continuing on, The Fire Nation persuaded both nations to halt their activities but it was short-sighted as both nations drew a very thin line against Konoha as well as the The fire Nation. Or else the world as we know it, will be at war once again. Any questions?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz…."

The redheaded girl nodded. "What was the total death fatality during the War and after the Sandstorm?"

Iruka grimaced. "Including civilians to shinobis and soldiers, the total was 20 million. 15 million body count on civilians and Konoha only lost 1023 of its brave men and women in combat. The Shinobis you see here today like Kakashi to Might Guy as well as Minato Namikaze were the veterans of war. Look up to them and someday, you could be as great as them."

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"Konoha kicked their asses back!"

"FREEEDOOM!"

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzz…"

Iruka smiled at atmosphere. "Keep in mind that the War isn't over until either sides surrenders or Suna finally regained full control of its own economy to take care of her own…Obviously they won't." He muttered at the end. Seeing multiple letter 'Z's' hanging in the air, he threw a dustpan right into the head of the source.

WHACK!

"WAKE UP NARUTO!"

The ten year-old still in a dizz, yawns care freely unaware of his teacher's rage. "Oh…did I sleepwalk here?"

(Sound effect of a horn inserted)

With his big head jutsu and a big ass mark, he yells. "YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE PERIOD?!"

Naruto Uzumaki wears a red shirt and a blue jacket which fits around his form nicely as well as night blue cargo pants. "Sorry, what were we studying again? Bullshit or Conspiracies?"

"History you jarhead…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Almost _the entire class laughed at his misfortune.

"Silence Kiba…"

"Oh really? Why do you think the Daimo does not support Suna and did absolutely nothing when his own people died? How did the divided countries able to have full control of their own wealth while Suna doesn't? How such a Sandstorm can occurred right only a year after the World Peace treaty was signed? And finally, why Konoha invaded Rairan despite their army never had nor step onto foreign soil ever since The Last Great Sninobi War? They were never part of the revolution nor were they involved in any foreign affairs!" Naruto exclaimed with the dire motive to know.

The whole class was in complete standby awaiting for an answer. Iruka decided to resume his teachings with a straight face. "Rairan massacred its own people and blew up Konoha's greatest monuments 10 years ago inevitably killing 1530." He put on a slide show of what and were once in the village. The Hokage Monument turned into rubbles to bodies lying on the streets from an explosion. "Futhermore, Rairan wasn't part of Peace Keeping United Nations and they had no intentions of doing so. They have a disclosed weapon of Mass Destruction and our army will find it before its being used to strike terror upon all of us."

"Yeah! You should listen to him Naruto-baka!"

Naruto did not even bother. "Oh yeah? We _all_ know that Kiri is killing their own people as well! Not even thousands but millions and counting! Why Konoha isn't helping their own kind?!" He continues to debate.

Iruka gritted his teeth. "Kiri _is _part of the UN and by votes, we are not allowed to disturb with foreign affairs! The rebellion killed their own leader and the people decided they should retaliate!"

Naruto smacked the table. "THEN WHY KONOHA IS DESTROYING HOMES OF INNOCENTS USING FORCES THE 'ENEMIES' NEVER DID?! WHY ARE WE STILL AT WAR TODAY?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH NARUTO!" The extreme tension grew to the roof confusing everyone excluding the two. "Report early to school or it will a black mark on your records…" Iruka continues his lecture until school ended and the students are free to roam out the class.

"Jeez what's wrong with that idiot? Doesn't he understand what the fire nation is trying to do?"

"He's just stupid and ignorant as always. That's why my parents always tell me not to be near him."

The whiskered boy walks out his hand in his pockets with a face that could make any Uchiha jealous. With the Sun setting low above his head, he took the everyday route to Ichiraku's but his path is blocked by a certain kid with a puppy.

"Heyhey Naruto…How're you doing?"

The whiskered boy glares at him with a dramatic zooming effect to his flashing blue eyes, raised a question with a dubbed voice. "_Kiba my old undyingly unintelligent classmate, get out of my way or face the wrath of my rage!"_

The wind blew in creating an epic effect swelling up the tension which is about to burst.

"How did he do that?" Kiba asked in midst of confusion sensing the extreme change in the air. "Quit it you orphan and I know where you're probably headed! It's time to pay up!" He exclaimed clenching his fist.

Naruto was amused and continued on talking with a strange accent. _"HAHA, you must be poor! Did your mother not love you? You should be ashamed as you had dishonour them! And even if I was adopted, my foster parents deserves better recognition than my blood relatives. HAHA! You are worse than a plant grown in shit! Which means you sir are pathetic by Nature!"_ A huge arrow of pride pierced through the clouds at sonic speeds and zeroed in into the heart of the Inuzuka pinning him onto the ground completely as his eyes lost its colour.

The battle was over before it even started as the tension washed away turning everything to what it once was.

"Well, damn I'm hungry. Catch you later Ki-baka…"

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was watching the entire scene folding out from the class window. Iruka tugged away a history scroll and set puzzles into a board in his mind. He analysed what was written and what should have. For him, something did not seemed right and Naruto may have spoken the truth rather than questioned everything. He got to report to the Hokage immediately. Just as he turned, red strands of locks caught his vision.

"Narumi-hime, class ended an hour ago." He informed the girl staring out the window in mild curiosity at the approaching dusk bathing the land with its receding glow and growing phantom of darkness blocked by a certain person.

"I know…"

He left the door open leaving the redheaded girl to mind her own business.

* * *

><p>Where do we stand after death? Or where were we before life? Reincarnation? Resurrection? The circle goes on and on as it could not be understood by humanity. Life was labelled as sacred to nature and to all beings. Nature brings harmony for all living things to live, yet brings chaos for them to simply rot and die to fertilise the very soil. What about Humanity? The minds and thoughts of all individuals are unique and sophisticated. Love and Hatred. War and Peace. Mind and Body.<p>

But what makes us unique? Is what we do simply makes us separated with nature? Or the actions of haste that causes us to be different. To put it simply, it is the thoughts of our own which makes each every human being incomparable.

We begin this story starting of a 10 year-old boy who didn't understand his purpose in life since the beginning of his cursed birth. Every human being in his surrounding either left him astray or sneer their guts out in sheer disgust. If he did not understood their reasons he would have washed away his pain. Staying alive isn't easy and to Live was apparently harder. Luckily for him, he was brought up by a grandfather figure who happens to make his favourite food, Ramen. Well not exactly brought up by him since the young boy lives in a rundown orphanage.

As he walks home with a large sack of takeaway noodles on his back, a black cat blocks his path. He moved side to side in an attempt to continue his journey but the cats was stubborn. No way around and no way back. In mere seconds, the golden-eyed feline lunged onto his face its claws etching into his skin deeply.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled out in pain as he grab the animal by its tail and threw her onto a wall. Miraculously, with flexibility, she bounced off like a pinball back onto his face. "Goddamit!" He tried to throw the cat off by hastily moving his head but it was vain. Then a bulb went up his head, he runs blindly onto a brick wall with a grin but ends up injuring himself leaving the animal unharmed.

"Meowwwww."

"Come on…why do you have to make my life a living hell?" The boy muttered as he got up leaving his face to mysteriously heal. He crouched down and gave her an unamused glare. "What's wrong with females anyway? Is it their way of getting attention?" The cat calls out her native voice as Naruto shrugged off and back on his feet. "Come on, hop on."

She leap onto his comfortable spiky hair thus continuing his journey. Moments later, the cat taps his head lightly signifying a stray attention aiming towards him. "She's here? Really? Why the hell is she all the way out here?" He whispered more to himself than to the cat. "Alright…what's her position?" He did not even want to know his interaction with the feline even occurred.

Way far back, a pair of colourless eyes peek from a manhole watching and waiting as its target moved on to the next corner. The owner left her position to track her target into visible range as she peeks off into the corner but found her target disappeared.

'Where did he go?'

"You shouldn't be here, Kina…" A voice hushed out by her ear causing her to emit a loud squeal.

"KYAAA!" Naruto was taken by surprise as she grabs his hand and threw him over her shoulder plummeting his head onto the solid ground forming spider cracks.

"WHAM! CRACK!" Good thing he left the sack of noodles.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on a Hyūga, Naruto-kun." She teased in a cute manner with her tongue. His body twitches his face unamused.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME?!" Naruto flabbergasted.

"Sorry…Come on…you won't be mad for long because I'm cute right?" She sheepishly holds up her cute façade awaiting his state of stability.

"I'm gonna get you for that you damn stalker!" She sat on a corner holding up a sign saying 'I Didn't Mean To Do It. I'm Very Very Sorry…'

"Why are you out here? You're going to get in trouble and it won't be me this time to cover for you…" Naruto questioned noticing her change of attitude as she waves her arms around.

"Who cares? I haven't seen you in weeks and this is the treatment I get? You're cold Naruto…" She crossed her arms and look away.

"WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN?!" Naruto spouted as he motion for her to come along. "The thing is…the elders kicked me out and it's not like I can kidnap you and keep you as hostage." She then slowly creeps up on his face with an extremely disturbing smile.

"Do you want to? I could be your servant for life and we both can get married!" Naruto backs away hastily blushing in astonishment. "Come on! I could be your life long slave and get married! Or I could be your pet if you want me to!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DAMN PERVERT!" He ran away leaving dust trail but she was faster as she disabled his legs vital points, immobilising him completely. He lands flat on his belly as she appears mere inches inside his 'GET-THE-FUCK-AWAY' zone. "Tuturuuu~~…! You can't run away from your destiny Naruto-kuuun…."

Her name is Hyūga Kina and she is a living nightmare for his childhood. With long silky black hair and a heart melting cuteness, she became what the devil could never create. Born in a branch family without the love of her mother and the protection of her father. She lives isolated with only her grandmother as her life support of hope. Then some dull looking blond barged in and commit mass frenzy.

"Kina, we-are-still-kids! _What happened to girls and dolls?!_ You're getting ahead of yourself!" Naruto yelled while spitting out the dirt caught in his mouth.

She made the '0' face as she fawns mere inches while cleansing the dirt off his face with her finger. "Oh? Are you considering it?" A huge tick mark grew as he planted his face onto the ground repeatedly with sheer annoyance. The only thing that kept him from going full Saiyan was her giggle ringing melodiously in his ears that could made him a bit flustered. Maybe that was the only thing he kept her around. "How about we enjoy the sunset as a favour you should return…"

"Uhhhh…okay, but could you bring my legs back please?"

She placed her arms by her sides. "Noooope. I can't risk it."

'_Godammit!'_

With a strength no child should have and the mentality no human would do, she grabbed his collar as well as the sack with her other hand and took him across the village onto the overview of the only surviving village monument, The Hokage Mountain. They left their legs to dangle and her head on his clutched shoulder.

Her heart was warm, knifed cuts bled shivering blood outside in, but her heart whispered screams warm. And her fingertips warm, softly etched words in a language unknown, confusion sat upon a throne and ordered darkness her heart a home yet her heart fought on, still warm. Seasons blurred by in sunsets warm, her hands may have been cold and her story silently untold as fury shook her hands, but her heart was always warm. Coldness hid the light of a muddy warm, tangled words told and mangled thoughts sliced skin, morose shadows truth and her heart is still warm. Forgiveness feels sunshine fall lightly on two worlds making it warm, his fingertips no longer touch her heart but sit quietly upon her fingertips, palm to palm and her hands are warm.

She got up and dust off her clothing. "Well, that was a moment to last. I gotta go or else they will think I escaped from my toilet break."

"What a long one…_It was nice seeing you._"

She squat down to eye level. "Hm? Did you say something Naruto-kuuun?"

He backs away as far as he possibly could while hiding his blush. "Ehhhh-nothing!" She brought his legs back from numbness then smiled with her eyes closed and planted a heart melting kiss to his cheek. The core in his heart explodes in a fiery explosion transferring all its energy to his face. Immediately blanking his mind from the world.

"It was nice seeing you. ByeChaByeChaan Naruto-kuuun! Tuturuuuu~!" She slapped his back but instead accidently shove him forward from the solid cliff. Reality brought him back to the lack of weight and the sight of the depths below. She waved him goodbye with an uneasy smile.

"KIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

CRACKZZZZSSSSSCRACKPOW

CAWCAWCAWCAWCAWAHOOOAHOOOOAHOOOO!

His eyes was twitching in pain but his face was straight as a board ignoring the disfigured body of his ill luck.

"Meowwww…"

He stared at the cat for a moment then speaks with a gentleman's British accent. "Oh hey , a lovely evening isn't? Could you help me out, no? I seemed to be in disorder as it is an inconvenience for me to do it alone. I will be grateful and you will be pleased for the reward to come." Waiting for answer, the cat shrugged.

"Meoww…"

"I'll take that as a yes…" This will be extremely dreadful.

* * *

><p>His body was back in shape and now he stands in front of a place he called home. The building looks rundown but well maintained for its occupants to live and surrounding yard was overgrown with weeds. He steps onto the front porch and he could already hear the activities going on inside. He went in and stepped into the well maintained lit corridor.<p>

"I'm home…" His greeting was rather unpleasant as multiple daggers embed to the door behind.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THOSE THINGS AWAY!" A nun yelled as _she _throws her edged metals to the children running down to him.

"OHMAGOD SHE'S CRAYCRAY!"

"NARUTO-NII-SAN HELP US!" They hid behind him in trembling fear.

Naruto sweatdrop as the lady attempted to sheepishly hide her weapons away when she saw him. "Oh Naruto-chan…didn't expect you to come home."

"What? You thought I would run away?" It was a moment of exposure he saw in her. "Anyway, I brought home food. Put this in the kitchen and you know what to do…" He handed over the large sack and motioned for the kids to come along. "Come on…gotta wake them up."

"Nii-san, why are you dirty?" The 7 year old girl with black hair asked.

"Yeah and you smell like cooties!" The boy exclaimed after sniffing the air.

"You'll understand when you grow up…" He opens up the closet door and handed out boom mikes for each of them. They grinned ear to ear and looked at each other. "It's time! On three!"

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

With the deepest of breath that could make a certain Tanuki jealous, their bellies bulged like a balloon their mouths wide open to the speaker.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" The entire building rocks back and forth from the shockwave as all of the occupants filter out of their rooms like a crowd ready for battle. There were kids 4 to 12 year olds running in anxiety and extreme excitement into the kitchen their mouth watery.

Later, the atmosphere was bright as the Sun as the young bellies of children consume the delicious mouth watery food in their bowls. Naruto relaxed in the corner enjoying the sight of his fellow occupants eating their hearts out. A girl around 9 years old with purple hair and a brown dress approached him. "Nii-chan! Come join us!"

He waved off. "That's alright Zone…I'm full." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Now that's not the way we do things here…Now SHUT UP!" She grabbed his foot and drags him into the cheering crowd. "You're going to join us whether you like it or not!"

"YEEAAAAHH!"

His wide smile turned into laughter that could light the hearts of the world. The opposition of the phantom pain gone and replaced by the Sun of one child. The kindness of a child may be special and rare but the happiness of living beings is what matters. They made the building their own playground by covering some corners with pillows. Naruto was strong and energetic for his age as he throws them across the room not caring the dangers what may lies. However, they all laughed their tears out until all energy was spent in playing. They all helped on the cleaning and forced the nun to sit in the corner to appreciate their work. All them were worn out and went into their rooms for a powerup for tomorrow.

All was left was the dishes needed to be wiped and stacked. "Thanks for coming by Naruto-kun." The nun said as she handed over a plate for Naruto to stack.

"Not a problem Akemi… I would have probably missed them anyway." He responds stacking the plates on the cupboard.

She gave him a kind smile. "You're a kind boy Naruto-kun, have you ever thought about that?" She handed him a glass which he took and stared at the warped reflection.

"…"

"…"

"…Honestly, sometimes I wish I am…."

The glass's background blinks to an office of the Hokage but filled with water. Reports were placed out all over the table as only the light of the lamp shows the shadows of two occupants.

"It is just as I said Hokage-sama…Naruto may have known something he never have should." Iruka informed showing the reports of his grades to the full written report of the incident this afternoon. "He never showed any kind of interest in his grades nor in his studies, but the knowledge he exclaimed shows something out of order."

Minato Namikaze scans the report word by word in detail. "He's being deceptive for his own good. No wonder his performance is average. Too low or too high and someone will notice easily. How about his interaction with other students?"

"He's soft spoken and never attempted to make any acquaintance since day one till this day. Some approached him but he stayed away and escaped at the blink of an eye. As for dealing with troublemakers, no physical force was applied but verbal smackdown was taunted. I'd say that is his specialty in a way."

The Hokage put a finger on his chin as he stared at the photographs taken from ANBU. "He never really shown any sign of unique activity simply just doing the same routine every day. However, he changes them inconsistently." He said flipping through one after another.

"How you'd know?"

"Because that is what I would do if I were a spy behind enemy lines. I can't trust anybody and someone will hold surveillance every day until they got something peculiar out. Naruto…he's doing the exact same thing and mislead everyone of what he might do."

"I can't understand what you mean, sir."

He looks out the window. "Last year, he misled us thinking he purchased jutsu scrolls and fine weaponry. When we examined his house, turns out to be a cutting knife and a banner. It was all normal in perception until he slipped of one crucial mistake…"

"What was it?"

"This isn't declassified information so someone in your position should know personally by the Hokage himself. Now, about two and a half years ago we accidently let an Inuzuka ANBU dog on the loose. This dog is special as it was trained to sense specific substances in the air and locate the source. It travelled across the village without rest and pinned down the suspect."

"Who was it?"

"According to eyewitness reports…Naruto Uzumaki, of course he wasn't hurt and left the scene unscathed before the ANBU could arrive leaving only his jacket. The scientist run some tests and found substances illegal in this country."

"Heroin?"

"Correct…"

"But that's impossible. In the exception of dozing off, he shows no such symptoms at class. Even if heroin _was_ on him, Kiba and his puppy would have scent it and reported to me."

The Hokage sighed. "…and that's where we hit another brick wall. We released the same dog and others as well but no production has shown ever since that incident. No traces of where he might have and no source of where he could have gotten it…we turned the village upside down and found absolutely nothing." He flips through another photograph and saw spine-chilling icy blue eyes glaring down at him. It was like as if a phantom just faze through him. "You're dismissed Iruka-san, fill me out another report for tomorrow." He saluted and went out the door just as Narumi came in. "Hey hey Narumi-chan! Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"It's boring over there…"

His face turned into concerned when he notice her change of attitude instead of the usual cheery girl he remembered. "Is there something wrong?" He asked as she approaches the table.

"Not really Tou-san but-hey! Why is there a picture of Naruto-kun on your table?"

'_Ah shit! Wait…-kun?'_

"Ahhhhuhhhhhhhhhhh…research."

She tilted her head. "Are you a paedophile Tou-san?" He reacted by falling back on his chair and his mouth wide again. "NONNONOONONOOOOnoooonope…it's just your daddy doing spy work. That's all." She shrugged off as Minato regained his composure. "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you call him Naruto-kun?"

Her straight face turned into a smile upon asking it. "Oh? Because he's really nice and kind…but he's also in pain." She said knowingly her small fist over her big heart.

"What makes you say that?"

"I know because whenever I look into his eyes…He gives a fearsome and negative outlook to the world…I saw hopelessness but his heart is still intact. He's very tired and sad. Tou-san…But…I was curious and followed him across the village. All he ever do was simply walk and walk giving no attention to any people. Then an elderly in need and a baby left alone on the street…He picked up his cane for him but that idiot old man whack him…he didn't care. He pushed the moving stroller back to the mother but she threw food at him!" By now, she was already tearing up. "Why would she do that?! But Naruto walked off like nothing ever happened! Why does everyone hate a kind person?!" She screamed at the end and Minato tried to go and comfort her but she motioned him to stop with the hand. "Someone said 'it is the small acts of kindness that keeps evil apart.' Do you know who said it?"

He breathes out. "The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju…"

She wipes out the tears and smiles again. "sniffsniff'…and those words were spoken out from him. I was caught and asked him why. Then he gave me this…" She held up her wrist showing an orange bracelet made up of simple fibre. Minato was shocked because he never _once _noticed it. "That was the first and last time he spoke to me…"

"When was that?"

"3 months ago…" He felt like he is worse than a blind man on a single road. He organized the table completely and picked her up onto his shoulder. "Why does everyone hate him Tou-san?"

"You're too mature for your age…Come on…let's go home…"

Unbeknownst to even the Hokage, his office was bug as the listener wrote down every detail and showed it to his superior.

"The daughter has been compromised: Initiate Plan Tremble Execution!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaannnnnd that is all for the first chapter of Hell before Heaven! If you don't know Kina's appearance check out my profile. To make up so none of you will be confused…this takes place in an alternate universe with an alternate timeline! The technology is almost the same as this era but no weapons like guns is in. Another thing is I needed a beta reader because idog is not available! If you're up for it so please PM me!<strong>

**Anyway! HA! My teacher said I can't be a historian! But guessed what? I made my own history…with hookers and black jacks!**

**Now Stay tune and A Happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a good amount of awesome reviews from the last chapter and here you are with this!**

**Go to youtube or download "Two steps from hell: Archangel" because there's a scene requires the epicness.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The night has subsided as the Sun rose from the horizon signifying a dawning light across the village of Konoha. Naruto accidently overslept through the night but why could he not? He missed them dearly, his home, his friends, his family. With a satisfying beginning of the morning, he walks out the building with a lightened smile on his face. "Thanks for coming by Naruto-chan!"<p>

"Come again with more food please!"

"We love you!"

"Not in the homo way!

"Or in the incest way!"

"Or the awkward way!"

"JUST SAY BYEBYE KIDS!" Akemi scolded.

"BYE NARUTO!"

He could not help but to roll his eyes and with a final wave of departure, he went on straight for his early arrival to the academy._ "Area's clear…the subject has left the premises. Moving in to proceed with objective." _A female voice spoke out through a radio frequency. Being an early bird, the street was not densely populated much to his relief thus making his journey along the way a lot easier. He finally arrived to his designated location standing in front of the academy gates. Looking left to right down the street, not one single soul is in sight nor in his sensory field. May morning or night it may be but this does not make him feel safe. Something unusual is about to happen as it may seem. He walks down the deathly silent hallway to his classroom feeling unsettled at every step he took. He slid open the door and much to his inconvenience, not a single living soul is found excluding him.

'_Where the hell is everybody?' _

As Naruto was being kept busy surveying the entire room, a hand creeps up from behind and tap his shoulder.

"GAH?!" Naruto was totally freaked out and the force of his shock sent him crawling backwards to the other end of the room. He was about to flip out and show his wrath to the unlucky fella who gave him a heart attack, but he can't because the Hokage is standing right in front of him. His state of emotion stabilise, his facial feature looking extremely dull. "Oh it's you…thought it was The Grudge."

Minato sweat dropped at the spine tingling sensation and gave him a smile. "No ghost here young man…" Naruto shrugged off the alarm in his head as The Hokage motioned for him sit down opposite sides on the teacher's table.

"I thought Iruka-sensei would come here, didn't expect you to show up. No offence." The whiskered enigma politely commented of which almost surprised Minato.

"It's Saturday…" Naruto gasped as his pupils degraded to the point his body shook in anxiety. "He's off duty for the current moment, I'm here because of the incident yesterday of which the situation requires me to step forward…"

'_That's an odd protocol…' _Naruto thought suspiciously as he concentrates his mind to the figure in front of him.

Minato continues with his friendly and business like tone. "…I've been meaning to ask you. How _did _you get the information you exclaimed outside the textbooks and this academy's primary source of information?" Noticing his change of emotion, he asks again. "This doesn't have to do anything with your results nor will it affect you in any sort of way. I just wanted to know how you gained such information."

Naruto slouched a bit and answers with a dull look. "Well…the information I spoke of came from the traveling settlers. I looked up to the foreign newspaper myself because they weren't selling much and they don't cost much as well. There were war diaries to history textbooks of which Konoha library does not. They were surprisingly more detailed in the author's perception than a reporter's findings." It is common knowledge that Konoha is part of the trading route for settlers but supplying information was not something common.

"Why did you take such measures?"

"Why not? Learning and knowing what is happening in the outside world is better than being trapped in a box with a single book." He explained with a quoted of which really came out as a shock to the Hokage of how mature the boy really is. "It is important to never be bias when comparing report to another unless there was prove. For example…" He took out a notebook and flips through it. "For example, the death toll reported by the Blazing News about a genocide some 15 years ago which occurred in Bosria was 2,000,000 civilians because of ethnic cleansing. The largest thought to occur ever since the Last Great Shinobi War. Then a year later after their war ended, Bosria officially released names of the deceased men, women and child which is a total of 200,000." He closed the book and looked back at him. "That was a really big gap…don't you think?"

Minato sighed. "It's true that it was corrected but I never thought that kind of information still existed. Could you give a description of who the settlers are?"

Naruto raised his brow and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah…I could barely remember what I ate this morning and they left Konoha a couple months back."

He placed his finger underneath his chin. "That's a shame…The war diaries you spoke of, weren't they supposed to be returned to the rightful owners. It's crucial for their families to know and to possess as part of their lost link."

He sat up straight up. "I would and I will once I've became a full-fledged shinobi. I would be their messenger even if I had to go through an army to find them." His eyes speaks of a fiery will but an icy sense of deception lurks beneath.

In Minato's perception, his ideals and explanations were pretty convincing. Why would someone risk his own life to send simply a book lost in blood from someone one does not knew and to the one whom he never met? The Hokage takes out a letter sealed underneath his vest and handed out to Naruto. "I have a proposition for you, Uzumaki Naruto. How would you like an early graduation and go through a private full time course to boost your way up to the rank of Jounin?"

Minato saw the responsive alter in his eyes which turned into suspicion and anger. "What are you getting at?"

"I am giving you a clear path for your future! No boundaries and no obstacles to suddenly merge in. You have a talent that I foresee but it's not something you've realized. You have choices you regret making and consequences you are suffering." Naruto holds in silence putting up the shards of puzzles in his head. "The people of this village shuns and treats you like a delinquent. They don't have a clue what you've been through and neither do I. I know when I look at you, you want recognition."

"That's not true!" Naruto flabbergasted.

He torched back. "Yes it is! Narumi said it herself and you can't deny her! This isn't something you can run away as long as you remain here! If respect and recognition is what you want and respect is what you will get. They will no longer treat you as the boy you are but something greater! A greater someone whom they will look up to!" Minato persuaded but halt his motive when Naruto closed his eyes.

"Respect isn't supposed to be given. Recognition is not what I deserve. They can treat me like trash and talk rubbish behind my back but what does it matter? _I-don't-care_. I have the right to do what I want and the _obligation_ of which you _should not_ take control of. It is not my legacy." His tone was a dark winter sweeping over the entire room giving Minato a frostbite.

Minato arose from his heat and bangs the table shattering it in pieces his voice boiling in anger. "YES I DO BECAUSE YOU ARE MY S-."

Naruto cut him off with a cold blade lining down his throat as ANBU operatives surrounded him in split seconds with blood steel. Minato never felt more terrified when his spine shivers in ice by the words of the young boy spouts next. "We had a _deal _that you are under _no obligation_ nor _personal judgement,_ to bring the _subject_ up, as it will cost you _dearly_."

"Lower down your weapon Uzumaki Naruto!" The purple haired operative ordered pressing her blade against his neckline. Naruto was not fazed as he continues to frost with his icy glare into Minato's.

"Stand down Neko. All of you stand down. This is an order." They lowered their weapons including Naruto as the atmosphere returns to its usual order. "My apologies…you have my deepest concerns, Naruto. You are free to leave but remember, the offer still stands."

Naruto casts off the Katana and walks out the front door but not without leaving him a single warning. "Remember, remember. On the 10th of October. The Gates of Hell will spread and the flames of war will engulf the world. None will survive and none will reborn."

Only the eyes and ears in the room could have sworn a demon looming over his stature giving the fiery hell glare which left a tainted mark to their souls. _'What was that?'_

The room turned into a state of stability as the Sun peeks through the window with its warmth. Monkey picked up the Katana left by Naruto and examined it. "A blade this long shouldn't be hidden inside his clothing."

Crow intrigued. "That's because it's a fake." The once thought to be a weapon capable of murder was actually a long harmless wooden ruler. Minato reflected during the moment the table was destroyed. His reaction must be beyond their expectations.

"Did he just misled us again?"

* * *

><p>He aimlessly walks around the village outside his usual routine having nowhere to go in his free time. Upon realizing he was walking on sand, he surveyed his surroundings and found himself in an isolated rundown playground with a trolley in the corner.<p>

'_Ah shit…I'm in that bad part of the town again…'_

Without warning, a pipe clashed into the back of his skull spewing blood all over the dirt. Naruto stumbled forward onto the ground his vision degraded massively. The pain was so overwhelming that a bone-breaking kick was sent onto his chest did not register into his mind. Tumbling and rolling all over the place, he crouched onto his one knee coughing out blood then sends a piercing glare at his foes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hey Naruto! Like how that feels?"

Naruto stands but barely at his mind sways back and forth as his breathing takes control of the painful sensation. He smirked. "Heh…you just don't know when to give up do you? Ki-baka…Though I admire your pride but mixing up and getting into trouble with low-lifes such as them is just plain foolish." He attempts to regain his pose as Kiba laughs.

"The low-lifes you labelled are my friends in the hood! They've built up quite a reputation and they invited me in!" He gestured with his arms wide open to the 10 people ages 10 to 14 and they all have a hungry look in their eyes for blood. "Unlike you, there's no one who wishes to stand by with a weakling."

Naruto released a painful laugh in amusement as blood tickles down his chin. "If having 'friends' makes you strong then why are you making yourself look like a pissed-off coward hiding behind a blanky. You're fucking pathetic!" He exclaimed and it felt good when he saw the 'burned' reaction. "A lone wolf without a pack is stronger than living with thugs!"

"Hmph…you damn asshole. Fine! We'll do this one on one!" He handed the pipe over and rolls up his sleeve. "In school, we have restrictions…no fighting. But out here, we're in the wild where being strong means being the king! Now Get Ready!" He lashed out his arms as his nails grew a few inches. His eyes narrowed upon seeing the blond continues to stand his ground as his head bowed down. Kiba crouched down in all fours his muscles bulge, his mind focused onto his target. Not a single movement. Feeling underestimated and boiling with rage, Kiba launched like a bullet onto his target.

"GETSUGA!"

His claws plunged deep into his belly lashing out the liquid as his body ragdolled into one of the obstacles causing dust and rubble to erupt. Parts of the playground turned into scraps as the dust recedes showing Naruto's body lying upon the wreckage with a pipe through his chest. Kiba and his friends gasped at his unconscious body as bloods spews out like a fountain. A sight of which traumatized every single one of them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They recovered from their hysteria upon hearing _him _laughing like a crazed maniac. "Look at all you fools! You look at a dead body and this is how you react?! People die every day and judging by your reaction, you really think that you are ready to face the harsh reality?! This is the real world!" Naruto hops off the wreckage and pulls off the pipe like it's nothing. His eyes speaks of a grim reality but his mouth shows horror of what's to come. "If being a thug for the rest your life is what you chose then you should have prepared for it! There's a saying: Killing for yourself is murder. Killing for your government is heroic. And killing for entertainment is harmless. Above all, you should always face the consequences. Too bad you'll never reach that standard, Kiba…" He casts off the pipe his fists ready for gut wrenching.

Kiba took a step back in tingling fear and motioned for his buddies to attack. "Get him guys!" His friend lashed out their own weaponry such as daggers and sledgehammers. He stands his ground narrowing his eyes at the approaching danger, then everyone was caught at a standing point as a shadow looms over them. Distracted and awed, Kiba met an exploding kick to the face sending him tumbling backwards which earned confusion to all the spectators by the sudden appearance of a random jackhead.

His height was exactly the same as Naruto but his build is slightly skinnier. He wore a plain white shirt, brown shorts and a pokemon hat. He also noticed that his face has a slightly feminine shape and shoulder-length black hair. "Quit picking on weaklings!" He exclaimed his voice was a slightly higher pitch.

"Who're are you TEME?!" He was ready for the confrontation until Naruto grab his shoulder and struck him right in the cheek startling everyone.

"What's that for? I'm trying to help you!" He yelled as Naruto brought up his fist.

"I'm…not a weakling!" Naruto proclaimed as his eyes flare up in determination glaring at his pitch black eyes.

The stranger was taken aback but smirked later on. "You asked for it, punk!" He brought up his fist and hit Naruto into the face. While they were having their own private duel, the thugs felt their pride sting and moves to attack.

"Hey! Don't ignore us!"

"Get him!"

"He's mine!"

"Take this!"

The fight turned into a free-for-all brawl as one after another fell to the ground with gruesome inflicted injuries. As noon reach high up into the sky, Naruto and the stranger lied flat out of breathe under the Sun as the others crawls away like caterpillars. They looked at each other and smirked as a new bond of friendship was born.

"Hey…what should I call you?" Naruto asked between breaths.

"Well…Hiro."

"…Then you can call me Naruto."

* * *

><p>Ichiraku's Ramen<p>

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Naruto! What the hell happened to you?!" Ayame screamed as she saw the dried blood on his shoulders then hops over the counter to tend to his 'wounds'.

Naruto let what she does despite feeling uneasy. "Uh-I uh fell off a construction site and there were these spikes at the bottom." Her expression was the intimidation of a ghost as she ran off to the storage to grab a medic kit.

"You shouldn't scare her like that, Naruto." Teuchi suggested but smiled nonetheless then he saw someone he never seen. "Oh?! Who's your new friend?" It came quite as a shock to see him bringing someone along.

"Hm, I forgot about introduction. Teuchi-san, this is Hiro." Naruto introduced as Hiro was slightly taken but politely bowed.

Teuchi smiled kindly. "You don't have to bow to me like that. Come on you two, have a seat. That's quite a friend you have there, Naruto."

"…Oh?...sure…"

He clasped his hands. "ALRIGHT! I'll wrap up some bowls for you two! On the house for this wonderful day!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as Hiro looks at Naruto curiously.

"What are we going to eat?"

Upon hearing that, Naruto fell off his chair his face gaping like a goldfish with marks by his forehead. Even Teuchi almost had a heart attack as he stumbled forward clenching his dear heart in a dramatic manner. Ayame appeared just in time with the kit to conclude they were about to faint from pain.

"GAH?! NARUTO?! DADDY?!"

10 minutes later

Naruto tried to buzz off Ayame as she continues to treat his 'wounds' but it turned into pointless bickering. "I said I'm fine, Ayame-chan." The sixteen year old slapped the back of his head causing him to yell in pain. "OWW!"

"See? Traumatic pain aftershock is a phantom that could only be treated with care." She applied some anti-bacterial alcohol before treating it gently with a foam. "How did you get out alive, if I may ask?"

"**Turn on music! Two steps from hell: Archangel!"**

Naruto took a moment then motioned to Hiro. "Oh? Here where it goes. As the sky was about to close up on me, Hiro came from the hills with his noble steed. The clouds parted as the light of dawn shines upon him with his steed howling for a call. They rode down to the swarm of darkness incapacitating all his way with the sword of vanquish. Once he arrived, the gates of hell parted beneath his feet and the all fearsome guardian of hell emerged, Cerberus. With a single swing of his paw, it struck Hiro to the West bringing him back from the East. Stumbling and Bleeding, he in all of his iron determination will fight on and I knew I had to do something. I gave up all of my Life Energy converting it to Pure Power giving Hiro a fighting chance. The heavens sent a beam of light upon him, as the light recedes, he became the almighty and awe-inspiring, ARCHANGEL! With an aura speaking an unspeakable formidable, The Sword he held grew 2 meters long and his wings spread out in a glorifying striking effect. The world lit up in the Light of the Sun washing away all darkness excluding Cerberus. The triple headed beast growled then took a huge deep breath and finally unleashed the fires of hell scorching the land in eternal flames. It had no effect to the mighty warrior. Hiro converts all remaining life force to his sword blinding the land like stars. With an unspoken silent chant, he swung the blade unleashing a light of comet, cleansing the world of its impurities. Life emerged from the soil towards the new beginning for a future to come. He grabs my hand restoring all my life to its potential. I looked deep into him to which I respond…. 'We should hang out…" Naruto ended his light story with a bromance pat to his back. The stand was in complete silence signifying they were amazed by his story or bored to death. Whichever comes first? Naruto looks at everyone staring at him then finally to Hiro.

"What?"

"Eh-eh…nothing…That was the first time anyone ever made up a story about me." He was in a complete lockout between grateful and astounded.

"Then how would you describe it? OW! Watch the spot!" Hiro didn't make eye contact for a moment than looked back at him with a cheery grin.

"AWESOME!"

"HAHA! YATTA!" He stood up from his stool and cheered as loud as he possibly could. "Finally! Someone who appreciates my work of art! I should write a book." The entire stand released a hysteric laughter but it was a misfortune for Naruto to be confused. "Hey! What are you guys laughing at?!"

Teuchi came up and served to bowls of full Combo Miso Ramen. "YareYare…here are your meals! Enjoy!" Hiro stare at his food and the smell of aura of which it's radiating. "There's a first time for everything, Hiro."

He looks at everyone and saw the encouragement in their eyes awaiting for his feast. He picks up the chopsticks then muttered a silent prayer. "Itadakimasu…" With a chopsticks full of noodles, he feasts it as it swarms over his taste buds. His eyes lit up in astonishment as he gurgles down of whichever remains in his mouth. "It's delicious…" He spoke softly which only gave support to Teuchi a prideful laugh to the gods.

"Go on Hiro!" Naruto shouted. "Feast it down till your heart's content!" Hiro hastily nodded then gurgles down the food made by a god known as Teuchi. "HAHA! YES! MY TURN!" Which soon followed by the blonde.

The day has soon passed as the Sun creeps below the horizon giving a place for the stars to shine. "So you don't have any friends? How come? That kick was super cool!" Naruto asked as they walk along the back alley to avoid the misdirect judges.

"Well…whenever I tried to get along, it always backfires. The kids my age isolate me and called me certain names…" He said looking down the pavement for only he could see.

"I know how that feels…" Naruto muttered.

"…Did you say something?"

"…n-nothing…What was it? It's okay if it bothers you or anything…" Naruto asked as Hiro unexpectedly halted.

"You…s-sure? It's the cause of my pain…and you'll be creep out once you've seen it…"

He raised his brow. "Pain Smash…Nothing has ever faze me…" He folded his arms awaiting for the revelation as Hiro's eyes widen looking unsure.

"A-alright…" He lifts the hair over his forehead for a clearer view for Naruto to gaze into the void of his eyes. Like a mirage, microscopic organisms converted their bodies into a different form of hue. His pupils recedes and from the middle of his cornea, emerge an unusual colour. Dot by dot waving across his cornea, the colour of purple race across the corners until his eyes turned into pure violet. His reaction was what he expected, shock and confused. Feeling disheartened, he gaze down her feet in rejection.

"H-holy…shit. That's freaking Coooooooool!"

He was floored upon hearing that and looked right back at him. "Y-you mean…you're not affected in any kind of way?"

He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I've always wanted to do that naturally…How did you do that?" Naruto asked as Hiro looks at the corner of her eye.

"It always happen whenever I'm nervous…Every time I try to make friends, my eyes just changes randomly inconsistently." Hiro said as they continued their aimless journey over a bridge.

"Seriously? People these days can't appreciate a work of art!" He waves his arms randomly then pulls out a novel. "Look at this…I've been trying to get it published and they rejected me! Those damn haters! Maybe they're jealous!" Naruto exclaimed which earned some marks to show up on Hiro's forehead.

"I-I…don't think that's the case…" He muttered as he looks at the cover of the book. "Mind if I borrow it?"

"Huh? Hmm_…He could be one of my first readers_…sure. _After_ we've arrived to wherever the hell you're leading me." Naruto asked as he looks around his surroundings inside a dense forest with barely any visibility.

Hiro was confused. "What are you talking about?" They halted their tracks feeling the tension of unease in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh shit."

Hiro placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry…we just have to retrace our steps. Just by following this….trail? Ano?" He pointed behind and sees no clear route in the swarm of foliage surrounding them. "Ahhhhhh crap…"

"That's my line!" In conclusion, conversations skips you through time. "How in the world did we wind up here?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs anticipating for a miracle to answer.

They search and search and find no evidence of where they had walk. No traces of their footsteps and no indication where they are. They went north…then east…then south…then west…then back to nowhere on an open grassy field. "I think we're lost…" Hiro voiced out getting an astonished look from Naruto.

"You think so?! Gaaaah!" He palms his face in frustration and fell back first on the ground. "We're just going have to wait for daylight. We're still in Konoha's territory because we didn't run into any perimeter patrols."

"Wakatta…" Hiro lied down diagonally from him and stare up at the starry, starry night. The sky painted blue and grey, the moon rising high and hue. Ashes of clouds spread across the universe like milk, split over a painted night sky. Sparkles and dims, reaching from beyond to the eyes for the world to admire. A single tint of light, blazed across the sky in awe wishing it would come again. "You know Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"My mom once told me, 'When you're in first grade, you don't need to make 100 friends…Just make real friends that you care 100 times as much…Even if you only have one, so long as they're a friend you really care about."

Naruto smiled of how lucky he is. "Your mum says some good things…"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll care about you 100 times as much, Hiro." He looks at him as he was taken by surprise. "Even if it means fighting the whole world, I'll be your friend no matter what." Even though their meeting was quite a jip, he wouldn't want any other.

"Don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!" Naruto ignored him and looks back up at the sky feeling quite happy.

"You started it…"

"…Well, sure, I guess…"

In the end, Hiro took off his hat then handed over to the night sky and they laughed till their hearts content. As dawn approaches and the Sun peeking over the three tops, Hiro was awaken by something slimy dripped onto his face. He opens his eyelids and met a snake, but not any snake, a 100 meter, 3 meters in diameter anaconda. **(Don't sing)**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire forest was ravaged with trees toppling over as two youngsters screaming for their lives under pursuit of a snake. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF WE GET EATEN!"

"THAT DOSENT MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They continued on running their arms hanging by, their throats could make a certain banshee jealous. They saw light at the end of the forest and they could feel once again in their spirit. Once they saw the view, they made a combat slide of which saved them from plummeting over a cliff.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Hiro yelled hearing the hustle in the forest.

"WE'RE GOING HAVE TO JUMP!" Naruto exclaimed after hastily looking around for an alternate route, but none.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! IT'S LIKE A 100 METER DROP!"

Both were sweating profusely and trembling tremendously as the sounds of trees falling got closer every second. "UhuhuUh-SORRY I HAVE TO THIS MAN!" The snake penetrated out of the woods its jaws wide open for a feast. Naruto pushed themselves off the cliff and the snake missed Naruto's leg by a hairline. Their bodies rolled roughly along the sides breaking every branches along the way. They tried to grab whatever possible to slow their momentum but it was inevitable. When the end of life seemed endless, a pair of slender arms grabs them from thin air swiftly carrying them into a foliage of trees. Naruto thought he was in Heaven by now feeling two soft pillows pressing against his face.

"EH?! A SLUT?!" Hiro panicked pointing at a certain someone as Naruto succumbs to the death of pillows. He opens his eye and saw fishnet bodysuit as well as _merciless, unforgiving, horny_ pupiless brown eyes.

"EH?! ANKO-CHAN!" He somehow managed to get himself free and landed on his butt, his finger pointing shakily at her. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The 17 year-old Mitarashi frowned. "What am I doing here?" She leans down close to his face her dango stick hanging loosely. "WHAT THE _HELL _ARE _YOU TWO _DOING HERE!?" The earth trembles and ears ringing as the Snake made a wide decision to retreat. "THIS IS THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

"….."

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"URUSAAII!" She hit them at the back of their heads bums growing like bee hive. "I don't want to how you two get in here."

Naruto caress his injury gently and look back at her. "How'd you know we're here?"

She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "I thought I heard two girls doing scissors action…" Naruto became flustered even though he knew she was kidding.

"What's a scissors action?" Hiro asked confusingly putting his cap back where it belongs. Naruto realized the horrifying event of what is to come when he saw the look in Anko's perverted grin. He stepped in front of her before anyone gets traumatized. "I don't wanna know…" He sat down and let his legs to dangle in boredom.

"Jeeez…what a letdown…I smell issuuuuuues."

Naruto waves his arms up front. "It's nothing. We need your help to get us out of here safely…"

She made the 'o' face and points at a random direction. "Oh you mean through the hell incarnated forest, through giant desert spiders, slugs, mosquitoes, blood sucking eels, living breathing tentacle trees, giant ass snakes, giant bees, poisonous flora, flesh-eating piranha, werewolves, vampires, giant crocs, Humongous bears, giant scorpions…etc. Yeaahhhh, let me think about that." She placed her finger underneath her chin while the victims awaits for her acceptance to their request.

"…"

"hmmmmmmmm…"

"….."

"hmmmmmmmm….."

"AHOOOOAHOOOOAHOOOO…."

"…"

Naruto speaks up. "Anko…are you lost?" She looks down as a cloud of rejection and humiliation swirled over her head…as soon followed by Naruto.

"HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP-!" Both Anko and Naruto screamed for a miracle to happen pleading for a sign. Anko falter to the branch giving up her free will to live in this dreadful forest, indicating she is dangling by a thread. She grabbed Naruto's jacket, tears flowing down her flustered cheeks, her stomach gurgles like an earthquake, embarrassing Naruto even further. "Naruto…I don't wanna die a virgin! Take advantage of me!"

"….."

"….."

_SLAP_

Out of nowhere, Naruto slaps her right in the face then grab her shoulders. "This is no time to give up Anko-chan. Pull yourself together or you won't find someone who will ravaged you in steam!"

Her face twitches in confusion but acknowledge his request. "U-uh, alright." She stood up with a new found determination in her fist. "I will get out of this hell hole and fuck you Bitch of the Earth! (MotherNature)" She made a vow and placed a thankful pat on his shoulder. "Thanks, Naruto-chan!"

"Y-yeah…" He replied with slight uneasiness. "How are we gonna have to get out of here?"

Hiro interjects and points down at the jungle floor. "There's an entrance which might me leading to a tunnel…" Everyone looks down and the feeling of hope arose once again.

As they were walking through the narrow tunnel with barely any visibility through the darkness, Naruto decided strike a conversation to ease the tension a bit. "Say Anko-chan, how did you wind up all the way here?"

He looks behind his shoulder noticing her teeth gritting and her fist clenching. She begins her story with a narrative perspective. "It was a beautiful afternoon after I ordered a box full of Mitarashi Dangos and decided to go on a picnic just on the outskirts. Hearing the deathly echoes of the forest always seems like a bliss to my core. Then a cat jump up on me and stole the entire box full of 100 sticks then ran off into the forest! Freaking jesus that cat was fast and I found it lying beside an innocently sleeping 2 meter tall, 12 meters long Komodo fuckin dragon! The dragon woke up and tried to devour me but I escaped unharmed. Then I ate till my tummy became pregnant. I tried to find my way back during the whole 3 days! Then I realized I'm lost!"

-"You should have thought of that first…"

-"You should have thought of that first…"

Naruto and Hiro said in unison.

"How big is this forest anyway?" Naruto asked stepping over some undergrowth.

"If I'm correct, it should be approximately 100km in diameter…" Naruto hit his head and silently screamed against the wall. "Relax, even _I _don't know what this forest lies within, like this tunnel!"

"How is that going to make us feel better?!" Naruto exclaimed as they wander off ahead. "Hey! Wait for me!" Darkness finally reached their eyes as their vision degraded terrifyingly. Anko turns on her flashlight banishing the darkness but the view down the empty hallway was seemingly even more unsettling.

"This reminds me of a movie where the dwellers stalks their prey then rapes them! Damn sick!" In the process of the traumatizing journey, they discovered the tunnel became more like an ancient ruin with abandoned _corridors_ and undescriptive calligraphy carved along the walls. Hiro found a pair of skeletons and took a pair of skulls to go along with the ride because he thought it would be a good idea to shed some light for them. For Naruto, he could feel some sort of a connection feeling drawn to the writings as Hiro juggles the skulls in boredom. Then the sound of hissing caused a traffic stopping everyone. "Relax, they're just my little babies." Two snakes slither into the light then to her arms. "Strange, they're supposed to find an exit instead of coming back…"

"You mean we're heading into a dead end?" Hiro inquired balancing the skulls over his cap.

Anko shrugged. "My guess something is blocked ahead, could be a door or something. Let's move on-eh? Naruto?" She shines the light down behind them about 2 meters away and saw the blond seemingly drawn to the writings in mild curiosity. "If you're not coming then the Grudge will come after yoooouuu." Her tease caused his imaginations to spiral out of control.

"GAH! Wait for me!" After a few minutes, the hallway became noticeably wider as they seized their steps in front of a wide double doors made of unnatural carved stone. "There's gotta be a way through this."

"How about these?" Anko pointed at the special head-sized conspicuous hole within a dragon's mouth at each side of the door. "Anyone's willing to be a sacrifice?"

Hiro patted Naruto and motioned at the skulls on his head. "Well, doesn't hurt to try." Anko seemed a bit skeptic as they positioned themselves on each side because it usually requires the blood of the sacrifice. However, sure enough the doors opened with an earth trembling shock with air rushing in leading to a chamber _untouched _by time.

* * *

><p>Back in the orphanage, Akemi was sewing old clothes because <em>she<em> wasn't able to afford new ones. Then, her eyes became wide as a foreign presence entered the premises. Her keen senses extracted the all the sound from the building out of her ears to the world outside. One after another, she counted tree entering the vicinity. The world of her own became silent as she pressed a button unknowingly from view. Her eyes narrows down the hallway, through the walls and through the windows. She couldn't trace their exact position but she knew the perimeter has been breached. The lighting along the corridors is dim, it's either her or them to gain the upper hand. She didn't move, she didn't twitch, she didn't breath. Silence rang inside the building until a creak was heard and Akemi disappeared into darkness.

"Moving into position…" An unmarked ANBU stealthily moves with the shadows on the ceiling, his awareness increased dramatically. "Command: 31 occupants but no sign of the nun."

"_Roger that, proceed with caution."_

"10-4. All team, move into designated location…" The operative crawls along the ceiling to the upper floor knowing the unusual tension in the air. No laughter of children. No hums and bums. No nothing. "Command, this isn't right. Permission to withdraw…"

"_Permission denied. You are decommissioned from The Order. Your service and commitment has been rewarding."_

"What?" That was all he said before a dagger pierced from the back of his neck through his throat. His body slumped lifelessly as the operative sealed his body.

"This is K-81, package under progress. Proceeding with mission." The ANBU shunshin at end of the hallway but something went wrong. The view blurred in concentrating at the extremely thin blood covered wires halfway across, the unknown ninja limb by limb, falter as blood pours down the stairway. Emerald eyes was seen hovering above the body as it traverse along the corridors. The last Anbu scanned the grey atmosphere in the kitchen then crouched in front of a stove. He planted a paper between the gap then cuts off the gas pipe as it hisses. The sound of fork and spoon rattling immediately caused him to go on full alert surveying the kitchen once again. His eyes moves hastily at every corner sharpening his senses for the search. Nothing but the humming of a female singer coming from a 'Phonograph'. Her voice was elegant and soft when she reached the high pitch, but it became more surreal as he could hear it accurately by his head. His neck twitched, and twisted a full 90 degree angle before his instantaneous death. Akemi stared coldly then investigates of what he had planted. Her eyes widen, dumbstruck, sitting before a death-triggered-paper-bomb. The Kitchen went up in flames as the side of the building explodes in a fiery blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! What a way to end the chapter!<strong>

**Chill your balls guys! This isnt going to spiral into a Yaoi! Ever watched Hinegai?**

**Anyways, thank you for all your love and support.**

**If you want non-spoiler answers just PM or submit a review!**

**Be prepared for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three everyone! Uploaded so soon? There's a reason for this because i'm heading into that 'new stage of life' thing so i thought i should upload it soon...like now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont care what anyones else thinks! Masashi Kishimoto is our hero and he deserves the credit!**

* * *

><p>Danzo flips his table in rage at the displeased reports filed on his table. The results weren't what he expected as he sent 3 of his best men to execute the mission cleanly and swiftly. He oversaw one of his men's abilities as an operator as well a loyal subject, the mistake he made will not be repeated nor will it resurfaced once more! A case such as this is uncommonly rare to occur as the 'process' to be in his root is severely strict. The Root will never shed light being an underground world forever in its time, nor will it ever peek to the surface for hope. But Danzo remembered the words coming from a distant echo of the past. "You may take away his body, cripple it, smoulder it, and skin it. But to completely rip away his own freedom, will be denied." Because being Human isn't what this organization is made of. Soldiers strip their allegiance for the village to the shadows for a greater non-existent vital life for the greater good of this Village. One can wish for freedom, yet desires protection from his darker self. That is when he came him into the picture to harvest the darkness.<p>

Danzo went out of his office to the infirmary where the bodies of his former underlings lay dead and crisped…or what were remains of them. One was like he was thrown into slaughterhouse and one like he was in a way of a 4-tonne concrete. Only the traitor remains uncut.

"Report…" Danzo demanded keeping his calm composure to the surface.

The Doctor flips his file out and begins reading. "B-31 suffered from 4th degree burns from head to toe. Based on his blood circulation and severely raptured throat, we concluded he was dead before the explosion took place. Then hear this, we found traces of K-81's chakra and blood intertwined in his muscles legs. After executing Zulu, K-81 shunshined from his position to the stairway. He was killed instantaneously before his foot set the ground. What do you suggest, sir?"

"Please do enlighten it to me…"

He nodded then shows photographs from a projector. "A blood trail lead half way through the doorway to the stairway. There was absolutely something there. No blades exists to make a single cut and if there were, there would be more than one holder in that building. Another possible reasons are ninja wires which are extremely durable and thin. However, we tested all types available in the market with the same speed but none were able to match the clean execution, through K-81's body. Sir, such a case haven't shed a light in over a decade." The doctor finished and was given a grim look from Danzo.

"And we all know who is responsible for this turn of events…" Danzo threw the reports away on the table as documents and pictures slid out from the force. Akemi Raizo is the name, and her face was seen in the grim photograph, including Naruto. "That boy wasn't supposed to be there…"

The doctor then realized something when an idea dawned upon him. "But sir, this could be our only opportunity…"

* * *

><p><em>Hours ago<em>

_Forest Of Death_

Fire lit up the disclosed chamber for the first time since the unknown. Portraits of magnificent legendary creatures hung by the walls all the way to the seemingly endless huge castle-like hallway. The three stood dumbstruck at the sight as they walked through the door, stepping onto the well-preserved marble floor. Towering-sized golems of different kind of creatures lined up the way like soldiers under attention. Undecipherable language carved along the entire hallway draws the attention of a certain someone. After admiring the ancient undiscovered architecture, they approached what seems like mummified corpses wearing ancient loyal samurai armour for the high worthy to be praised. Lined up in 10x5, they did not sprawl nor did they falter. They were on their one knee, each of them with unique weapons which longs them till death awaits. None would know the last time their bodies glorified under the sunlight but Naruto hoped their souls were purified. To a warrior's perspective, their commitment and dedication is worthy of praise. But what was it worth, for their sacred sacrifice had to be made? The answer lies before them, a 1 meter long scroll on a beam for display, and a rock coffin after it.

"Anyone one wants to poke it?" Anko suggested investigating the demonic masks of the mummified.

Naruto nervously took a step back not wanting to disturb the dead but motioned for Hiro. "What about you go first? I'll be right behind ya…"

He crossed his arms and 'hmph'. "Have you forgotten the words you spout last night? What a filthy liar you are, Naruto." Naruto was gaping and sweating being totally taken aback by his words.

"W-what? Goddammit! You and your big mouth…fine! I'll go but _you _have to watch my back!" Hiro nodded with a pleased look and so on and so forth, Naruto Uzumaki walks between the warriors of the dead, cautiously manoeuvre to prevent physical contact while Hiro…stays where he is.

Anko looks at him clueless but Hiro simply shrugged. "What? I'm watching his back…"

Meanwhile, as Naruto was completely unaware of the lack of presence behind, he made it to the coffin after conquering his paranoia delusions. With an insecure smile, he looks behind him finding no one but a small army of mummies bowed down. "HIRO, YOU ASSHOLE!" The black haired boy 'ignored' him with beads of sweat trickling down his hat as he 'admires' a portrait.

"Just ignore him Naruto!" Anko shouted from the other side not bother to keep her distance, unfazed by the demonic masks as she pokes it. "Do what you want to do! They're all dead!"

For Naruto, he was really unsure why he made the decision to stand here in front of corpses of all things! Curiosity? Mortification of their historic discovery? Or was it something was pulling him, drawing him, attracting him to where he is. His heart was pumping furiously like a steam engine and his mind raced through a thousand laps as his hand drew itself closer onto the surface of the coffin. His hands felt numb as he pushes it, the sound of earth grinding makes his ears twitch, his head ringing. His teeth gritted in frostbite fearing of the outcome he will see, but he won't as he closes his eyes. The lid landed on the ground with a loud thump echoing eerily throughout the entire hallway. Naruto opens his eyes and discovers what soon to be his nightmare, nothing. Like a hole in the universe. It contains nothing. No light, no physical objects, only darkness. Like a portal to another world.

He puts his hand into it then the moment of regret came, and horror struck. He was lost in time, his mind could not compensate of what is happening. His hand turned into a toothpaste-like form absorbed into the darkness. His vision degraded and the throbbing in his head intensifies. Slowly and horrifying, his palm could no longer be seen but his entire is being absorbed completely like a vacuum. He screamed but he could not hear it, he could not scream at all. He was paralysed to the core that he could not feel his body alarming him to get away. His face-stricken horror grows wider as his arm slowly, inch by inch, absorbed into the outwardly dimension. The alien world he's observing created a crucifying mirror effect which stretched _all the way_ as far as his eyes could see. Now he could only see himself, mortified by his own image. His eyes was soulless, dark as an abyss, nothing could be seen through nor reflected. His mouth was gaping in horror, his jaw wider than it should be, the darkness could be seen inside. His face was melting like a popsicle, exposing and ripping every fibre of his tissues as darkness swarms over his entire body, merging and swallow all life of him into the coffin rendering him non-existent to the world.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!" Blue eyes lit up his world back into reality as he sees Anko under desperation and Hiro extremely concerned. His body jerked multiple times as Anko trashed his body under pressure in an attempt to retrieve him. She called for him, screamed for him, waiting for a response, but none what she hope for. She do not want to lose him! Not now! Cocking her fist back, she punched him square in the chest and hears the breath that she was desperately anticipated for. His blue eyes returns to life and his face shows a horrid but ultimately relief expression. She brought him into her arms, waiting for the blonde to regain his composure, waiting for him to return, waiting for him to be alive.

Naruto looks over her shoulder and it came to him as a surprise because the coffin was never opened. "W-what happened?" He shakily asked as Hiro steps forward.

"You were standing still for a full minute and didn't response when we called for you." Hito told him placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Anko parted and stood up taking his hand. "Let's get the hella out here, my snakes located an exit and formed a trail leading back to the village." They nodded in confirmation. "Salvage whatever we can and move." Naruto took the large scroll then ran to the exit with them but not before looking back to the chamber. He will never forget the horrific experience nor will he open his mouth to anyone.

"Not a word to anyone…" Anko brought it right out of his mind.

* * *

><p><em>East of East District (Lowest-class)<em>

_Dusk_

The blonde boy walks down the street with the scroll slung behind without batting an eye to anyone. The only area that he wouldn't feel like delinquent is here even though the area is a total slum. Approaching the next corner to the street where the orphanage is, a crowd of people began rushing in with buckets of water. The all too familiar smell of fire and wood shocked him as he rushed along. The timbering in his heart drums at every step.

"Naruto! A fire broke out at the orphanage!" One of the locals exclaimed as soon as he saw him.

His heart quell as he automatically rushed through the crowd, pushing anyone in his way. His eyes widens when the sight of a column of ash and smoke rising to the sky. He finally made it into the scene of blazing fire, the fear in his mind was real, and the heat was too surreal. He ran with haste through the locals who tried to keep his safety. He didn't see anyone familiar outside, they are still in there!

"Naruto wait! Goddammit where are the emergency services?"

He broke through the scorching wood and darts his eyes around in haste. "AKEMI! GUYS!" He ignored the blood on the wall and proceed his way upstairs. Pieces of the ceiling broke in blaze blocking his path to the upper floor. Naruto grimaced and took a step back as the heat was too much for him.

"GUUUUYYYYSSS!" He shouted at the tops of his lungs for a response.

"NARUTOOOO!" A female voice echoes through the black plume smoke which caught his ear. The frightened blond runs down the fiery hallway as the heat of flames burns his skin. "NARUTOOOO!" The sound creaking reached his ears and he performed a combat roll forward before the ceiling collapse behind him. He protects his face continuing on the frantic search to the source. He finally stops at a shouting door and bangs it….but it was futile.

"GET BACK!" He shouted and the occupant inside kept a minimum distance. He raised his foot upwards then kicked down the door hard breaking it off from its hinges. He came in and saw a blonde girl no younger than 4 held up in a corner with her rabbit doll, looking extremely terrified. He immediately ran to her ignoring the burn against his face.

"KOBATO!" The young girl opens her eyes to see Naruto holding her shoulders to protect her from the growing flames. "Kobato! I need you stay calm! I'm getting you out of here!" She nodded but she couldn't cry, not just yet! The fire! The pain! What is going to happen to the others?! Naruto took off his jacket and enveloping her for vital protection. She climbed his back and was ready to get out alive. "I want you to cover your ears and face! I'll be alright! You're going to be safe!" She nodded again and saw a determined yet eyes full of fear. Naruto look at his fired covered path swallowing what could be his last lump. "YOSH!" He ran through the fiery wreckage like a tank with his own body after layers and layers of flames. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKK!" He yelled in excruciating pain as the fire burns his shirt exposing his skin as he ran. The cause of adrenaline rush kept from feeling the burning pain and the will to get the hell out alive. Splinters of burned wood pins his chest but he refused to give in rushing towards the fucking exit. He forgot it was blocked and took an alternate route. As he runs down the hallway with ill-determination, the sight of a nun's outfit caught his attention scaring him out of his guts.

Akemi was burned, scratch that! Her clothes are under fire and her face is suffering from 2nd degree burns! Only he knew she is alive and he did the only thing he could to drag her out…with his teeth! For now, he could only hope for their survival as the building collapse piece by piece in his path. The plume of smoke was degrading his vision massively and he could barely breathe. His heart slowly beats and his mind shatters. His legs weaken but his soul continued on. What seems like hours inside hell, his barefoot touches the ground. The grass and weed he remembered. The buildings and sky he remembered. All in front of his eyes.

The locals saw what they was thought a madman was actually a young saviour, dropping to his knees in extreme exhaustion. Brought what he could only save. Sacrificed what he could treasure. Die for what he love. They rushed to him as the others continues to spray water over the barren building with only buckets.

* * *

><p>Fire clouds his vision mixing the colours of orange and red creating the fearsome flames of his fears.<p>

'_You left us to die!'_

'_How could you?!'_

'_It's painful!'_

'_Help us Naruto!'_

'_Don't leave us!'_

'_We thought…we knew you.'_

Darkness blinded his world as the voice of dead echoes silently in his mind.

'_No…I'm sorry.'_

Naruto woke up vaulting off his bed breathing frantically darting his eyes around while gasping for air. White was the first thing he saw and the smell of alcohol stench in the air was all too familiar. He went back to his feet and realized the morning sun was shining down on him. He gaze down to his form wearing the standard patient clothing and bandages down to his arms and feet. The sound of a tray rattling to the floor caught his attention to the shakily standing nurse. She ran away calling for a doctor leaving Naruto to his own accord. He found what remains of his clothes and suit up, not wanting to meet anyone. Before he could leap off the window, a certain voice pulled him back from breaking away.

"Naruto! Don't do anything stupid!" Minato exclaimed as he received a nasty scowl thrown at him by the other blonde. Behind him was his Anbu bodyguards and Naruto looked back at the window and see one after another, crowding up the block. "The Doctor said you're still under critical condition-"

"I'm fine…" Naruto said holding back most of his pent up psychotic frustrations as he rips away the bandages to simply show his lack of injuries. "What's going on here? What's with the security?" He started to feel uncomfortable by the overwhelming number of operatives within both the interior and exterior.

"This block is under temporary lockdown due to the increasing number of assassination attempts occurring against you for a while." Minato motioned for them to return to their post as he sat down by his bed. They nodded and receded into the shadows.

"How long have I been out?" The 10 year old asked rubbing his throbbing temples to hold back the phantom pain.

"3 weeks…"

"3 WEEKS!? I'VE MISSED 105 MEALS!" Minato and including the Anbus sweatdrops that could fill up a swimming pool trickled down to his exclamation. He calmed down realizing what kind of situation he is in. "…By the way, are Kobato and Akemi alright?"

Minato brought up a faint smile at his concern. "Safe and sound…However, Akemi suffered the worst out of you. The Doctors won't know how long she'll be back from her extended induced coma. Nature will take her place and only time will tell."

"…and Kobato?"

"She's fine but she won't talk to anyone other than you." Naruto walk away from him and stare out the window unknowingly. "Like you, she's under a watchful eye 24/7…" Silence rang along the entire room as Naruto continues to stare out for a questionably long period of time. "Naruto, I'm sorry what happened to the others. By the time we reached the basement, they were al-."

Naruto cut him off with a silent roar. "I know…" His anger was rising over the temperature as he clenched his fist, drawing blood onto the floor. Although his posture shows extreme rage and sadness, his eyes leaks no tears, only fatigue. "Hokage-sama…" His heart clenched as soon as he hear those words. "…does the death of 47 innocent children have anything to do with my rejection?"

The Hokage stood up and gave a straight answer. "No."

"Did they found anything that might have caused the fire to break out?"

"What they found was a gas leak and the source of ignition hasn't been determined. Obviously enough, both you and I wouldn't be convinced. The entire block was turned upside down under my orders but the investigation team weren't able to find anything much since the fire erased most of the evidence." Minato took out what seems like a transparent zipped tie bag and shows it to him. "This was the only thing we excavated from the site." He immediately caught Naruto's attention diverting him from the window and handed it to him.

"A forehead protector?" He surveyed the item with keen eyes and immediately noticed an unfamiliar village symbol.

"Correct…" Minato confirmed it as they sat down. "This isn't general knowledge nor is it a declassified secret so we'll keep this an open mind. Now, In the North of Wind Country, that symbol belongs to the village in Rairaq, Village Hidden In the Soil. _Before_ the Third Shinobi War, they had an upper hand in combat in stealth and deception using any type of soil to their advantage. No matter what type of _substance is _underneath their feet, they can always hide within it even if it's sand, mud, stone or even wood for long periods of time. Unfortunately, their village was discovered by Iwa and the entire population was decimated, demolishing everything to rocks and pebbles. When the war ended leaving the barren territory _unoccupied_ even after the freak sandstorm. The Revolution occurred and their descendants came back to resurrect the village back into the eyes of the world." He finished it as Naruto handed the only leading evidence back to him.

"I heard, they're the only village that stands between Iwa and Suna. No wonder they're well equipped…" However, Minato gave it back.

"I talked to council but unfortunately, we can't point fingers to Dojo (Soil). We can't risk another war between us since The Fire Nation got their hands busy. To the eyes of the world, the incident was simply a predicament. Like I told you, their stealth capabilities were superior to any other village. No wonder they knew how to sneak into the village."

Naruto thought for a moment then raised an extremely crucial question. Why did they target an Orphanage of all places? "Have _(our)_ information been leaked?"

* * *

><p><em>Danzo and The Doctor<em>

"…you're right. They will play a vital role acting as our smokescreen." Danzo commented with a full blown grin after what the doctor had explained with keen possible predictions.

"Of course I'm right…This organization would be rotting if it weren't for me." He pushed up his glasses as a smirk full of dark intentions looms within, hidden under his grey hair.

* * *

><p><em>Hospital<em>

He was silent for a moment. "That's a question I don't have an answer for…Now what are you gonna do?"

"I-." The door slams open with a loud bang as a redheaded girl beams through the door tackling Naruto onto the floor.

"YOU''VE MADE IT!" Narumi screamed excitedly as Naruto stare up at her blankly not knowing what else he could do. The only thing he did was to crawl back like a crab to keep his distance from anyone. Oh how much he could laugh when he saw the 'hurt' look on her face. No matter how it seems, the Anbus _sure knows how to handle their job properly._

The sudden appearance of his daughter became an unexpected discovery. "Narumi? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Narumi stare blankly at him like a soulless doll and responds with flat as a board tone. "It's Saturday, how could _you_ not _know _that? Besides, I've done my homework and Mommy said I could come and visit." She turned away crossing up her arms.

Minato saw the look in Naruto's eyes but the only thing he saw was nothing, ab-so-lu-tely _nothing,_ only cold blank stare. "Narumi, why don't you wait outside for a minute? We're going to take care of this in a jip, alright?"

She pouts down her cuteness but her eyes were quite a little suspicious of them. "Huh…Alright…" She walks away and muttered for everyone could hear. "What business does the Hokage have with a kid?" She closed the door and gone was her presence from the room. Minato seals up the room in silence so no stray ears could hear their conversation.

Naruto did not sit well of how far it goes on this one. "For her safety, you should keep her as far away from me as possible. You know better than I do that we don't want to get her to involve in this." Naruto peeked under the bed and found the large scroll he was looking for.

Minato sighed knowing things will not be as he expected in the future. "I know what you mean. But it isn't wise to stray yourself from her."

Naruto stood up and slung the scroll behind him which did not go unnoticed by The 4th Hokage. "I know it isn't but it is necessary. However, it is not up to me when you decided to show her the truth. _You _brought yourself into this mess even if it wasn't your fault from the beginning." No matter kind of words spouted from his mouth, no one could have said it better.

"You're right…I'll keep that in mind." The moment he unsealed the room, the door _blasted open_ SWAT style and came Narumi with a pre-determined, impatient face.

"YOUR 1 MINUTE IS UP! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE! THIS PLACE IS SMELLS LIKE POO!" The males retreated to the wall in fear as Narumi pulls Natuto's hand while waving goodbye innocently to her father. "Don't worry Oto-chan, I've already signed him off. See you back at home!"

As soon as her fearsome aura left the room, Minato slid down like a jelly in relief. "H-hai…."

Fortunately for Naruto, the corridor is as barren as he hoped. It became quite a ridicule for Naruto to resist her monstrous strength. "Hey wait! Where are you taking me?"

"What does it look like? Out of this hell hole! There's a lot of people died here! Don't you know that?"

That was not an answer he expected. "Uh-Okay then…BUT! I need to see someone first!" Naruto used her pulling momentum to swing himself in front of her, to which he responds,_ literally_ swung her like a wheel into the wall, obliterating the cement to pieces. She looks like she's breathing but… "Alright then!" Naruto cheered out loud with a proud expression and look around his surroundings. "Let's hope I won't get lost in here…" Onwards to his way as he drags the unconscious redhead to wherever he is going.

2 Hours later

Whoever designed this damn Hospital is a lunatic! Why are the emergency exits inaccessible?! Why does the sings look complicated? Couldn't they be more specific? And why the floors weren't interconnected! In the course of his misfortune, Narumi woke up and asked for directions. Which caused a dismay to Naruto himself and his pride but nonetheless, they have found the room he had been looking for.

He slid open to the children's room and sees the blonde little girl on the bed, staring out the window with her unharmed rabbit doll. Naruto walk up to her while Narumi decided to give them some space. "Kobato…" He sat down beside her, waiting and watching for her as she gaze down sadly. "How are you holding up?"

"Na-chan…What is going to happen to us?" She asked hinting the voice of desperation, not knowing the unpredictable future which lies ahead.

He pat her head and rubs it giving her his unconditional smile. "You're too worried for your own good, Kobato-chan. Leave that to your brother…Come on, I'm getting you out of here. This place is too gloomy for you, right?"

She smiled brightly as he continues to rub her head gently and they finally got their way out of the hospital, hand in hand. Fully aware that Kobato has yet to be discharged. She wore a pink hoodie, white shorts and her hair was tied into two small horsetails on each side yet let the rest to flow down. She look up to Naruto then to the redheaded stranger whom was staring at her. "Na-chan…who's the firecracker?"

Narumi squealed excitedly at her adorable cuteness. "iiiiiiiiii~! Can I hold her Naruto-kun?"

Kobato got creep out and hid behind an amused Naruto. "Don't stray away from her, Kobato. She just want to be your friend." It felt kinda weird for him but Narumi followed his lead and motioned her hand out for acquaintance.

She crouched down height level. "See? Neh-Kobato-chan, my name's Narumi Namikaze. I'm not the friendliest person in the world but I'll be your friend."

Kobato shakily looks at her then to Naruto who simply can do nothing but to encourage. Her blue eyes diverted from her saviour to the strange redheaded girl. She held her doll as well as her breath and step out as courage overwhelms her. She extends her hand out and shook it easily…Unfortunately, she was too cute to handle as Narumi took both of her hands and swings her around like a crazed obsessive fangirl.

"OHMYGOSH YOU'RE SOOO CUTE~!"

"NA-CHAN! SHE'S CRAZY! HELP ME!"

"Let's go eat ramen…"

* * *

><p>An apartment door was open showing Naruto and the girls entering the house. It's not dirty nor is it clean either. Just dust rabbits lining up the corner. Narumi looks around surprised and confused around the small apartment. "You have your own house?"<p>

"Yeah, I don't really come here much because I'm usually outside." Naruto answered placing the package ramen bowls on the table and the groceries into the refrigerator. Thanks to Narumi of course that he got the fair discount from the retail price. Narumi escorted Kobato around the 2 bedroom apartment and found nothing unusual but at the same time, genuinely curious. The setting was unpleasantly gloomy and the lack of decoration doesn't add anything to make the place really feels like home. "You guys can watch TV or play the console if you want to." Naruto informed casually as he walks about and turns the lighting on.

The living room looks extremely plain with only a sofa and TV. What kept him busy from cleaning his own house? Narumi speaks out a question she was meaning to ask. "Naruto-kun, you've alone all this time?"

He raised his brow and shrugged off but smiles. "What are you talking about? You're here, aren't you?" It was harder for Naruto to say it but having visitors wasn't his intention at first.

She was taken aback by his question and felt blood rushing up to her cheeks. "Y-you're right…"

Naruto nodded and looked at Kobato. "Your room is down the hall to the right, get yourself clean-up for dinner…while Narumi helps you." Kobato eyes was filled with fear as she ran down to her new room.

The redhead looks at her Naruto confusingly. "You want me to give her a bath?" How can he put his trust on someone he never knew well?

Naruto tilted his head and gives her a dull answer. "No duh, you smell like a cow's ass during the whole day." He walks away leaving her to fluster.

"That's mean…" Even though he was right the moment she found herself smelling at her own armpit.

"I've already prepared the bath…get yourselves busy while I prepared dinner…go on." She was hesitant but do so reluctantly. While thinking Naruto is one strange person…As she left from his view, he looked at the window and saw a small black figure standing in fours. He opens it and raised his brow for the thousandth time. "How'd you know where I live?" He asked no one but to the cat who casually hops into his house. "Animal instinct, I guess…(Sigh)…Looks like I have to take care of three ladies _this_ time…"

4 hours later (Night)

Naruto peek through the door looking at them snoring in a blissful slumber without a care in the world. Narumi decided to have a sleepover without her father's consent because she thought she was being 'rebellious'. He closed it and off he goes hopping onto his bed while the nameless cat waits by his window.

"You know…things didn't go as I hope it would be…it was expected because life is full of surprises, even the darker ones. What do you think of that?" He look at the cat not really waiting for a respond. "As for Kobato, I don't really know what's going inside her. She's really young and the incident was too much for someone like to handle…Most likely traumatized. I don't want to know what would happened if I hadn't rescued her…(Sigh)…It's ashamed, their deaths were slow and painful, I can only pray that they've already passed on. They deserve better…Was it my fault?"

"…"

"I don't know…I really don't. I only know the suspect but that doesn't give me enough leads. All that matters now, is to take care of Kobato and Akemi until death parts me away, (chuckles) like hell I'll let that bitch take me away. Akemi…I hope she's doing alright."

"Meowww…"

He raised his eyebrow. "Hm? Kobato? I really don't know much about her exactly but I know her stories. In the beginning, everyone in the Orphanage were HIV positive including Kobato…Akemi… she…she…adopted them all and they became like real family, none like the children ever had before. Like an Angel from the Sky…even though she knew she wasn't able to support them all at once. When I found out, I literally broke my dear froggy bank and gave her my life savings…it was just $50, I wished I could have more. She said it was enough and told me I was very kind!" He exclaimed with tears flowing down his eyes. "Probably the best compliment anyone had ever given me. I cried like a baby…Anyway…(wipes off)…Akemi somehow successfully invested the money and was able to financially help the family…of course, she had trouble but we made it through, together. One day, Kobato came up the front door crying and dirty. Akemi gave her a bath and found there were bruise marks _all over her body!_ From head to toe she was crying looking at herself. She told me her father beat her because she refused to take her medicines. Her father was pissed drunk during that time and landed himself into the hospital. I despise him…However, Akemi insisted that Kobato should visit him, and she did! Everyday! Akemi took pictures every single day! Wow…her father said he was truly sorry and was crying for an apology. Kobato apologised and they were happy, but he was severely sick and couldn't get off the hospital. A few weeks later, Kobato took all her life savings and bought a present for his birthday. It was a photo album. All of them, cherish and stored into one album. He was crying like a baby again…woah…Then a week later, he died. All that man had ever wished for is for her daughter to be happy and to take her medicines daily. She already is…"

"Meowww…."

"Huh? What happened to the album? That's for me to know and for you to find out…It's in safe hands. Now…Akemi and I is all she has, I'll protect her with my life and raise her like a lady!" He exclaimed with determination but the sandman has come. "I hope I know what I'm doing…well…Goodnight, Neko-chan…" He tucked himself in and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Monday (Academy)<p>

Iruka taps the board getting the class's attention. "Alright class! The genin graduation exam will commence in one week!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhh….shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever got lost in a hospital? i do...i still do...Those accursed hallways of maze! When i was a kid, at a child's ward, there were these really old computers meant for light gaming at the waiting area... While my brother got himself diagnosed with (shivers) butt injections. My siblings left me knowing i was so engrossed with the computer. After a few minutes, i realized that they were gone! I got scared and searched the 'whole' ward. Nothing! i went to the underground parking lot where i thought the car was parked! I couldn't find it and shit i was crying my ass off like a little shit... ;_; But a lady angel swoop down and save me then took me to the service counter. They went through the PA system and recalled to me where i had been the last time. She took me back there and OhMyGod! They were still fucking there! At the same place! Of course i thanked the lady but i didnt get to know her name...In the last 20 years, the moment was still clear in my head, but her face was...blurry. BUT! There's still faith in humanity.<strong>

**The acts of kindness which inspires me to make this story.**

**If you want to know how young Kobato and Hiro looks like the link to their pictures are available in my profile.**

**Now, why is Naruto not torn apart and their death bounced back? I've hinted several clues of his secret life, a life no one knows.**

**See ya!**


End file.
